


A Novel Idea

by 3h16



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Navel Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3h16/pseuds/3h16
Summary: Tori and Hajime are soft and have what they think is probably 'sex.'Originally written in 2017, with brief editing in 2020.
Relationships: Himemiya Touri/Shino Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Novel Idea

“W-where do boys, put it?” Tori finally blurted out, embarrassed that he didn’t know.

“Oh, uhm,” Hajime felt his ears flush. “I… didn’t think about, that,” From here, with him laying back relatively comfortably in the infirmary room’s beds, Tori looked like a baby. He was still mouthing and playing with Hajime’s left nipple, trying his best to not let the mood die.

But already, he felt too good just to let this stop. Hajime whined high in his throat as Tori lightly bit down on his nipple, feeling Tori’s boner against his, even through the clothing.

Leaning back and looking at Hajime - he was so beautiful! His hands covered most of his face, he was so shy like that. But, Hajime made sure to still be able to see Tori through the slits between his fingers - because yes, really, he did want to be doing this. 

As Tori ran his hands down Hajime’s chest, Hajime shuddered hard and his stomach tensed. Arching his back just a bit, his stomach came to meet Tori’s hands, as they stopped just at his navel.

Holding open the shallow dip, with his thumbs spreading apart that soft baby fat of Hajime’s tummy, Tori felt as if he were seized. Like this, it looked sort of, like a hole, didn’t it? In one fast, fluid movement Tori yanked his pants and underwear down, his dick popping out and precum shooting onto his tummy.

“This,” Tori murmured, as if to let Hajime know what he wanted to do. 

“My… belly button?” Hajime questioned, confused as Tori pressed his cock up against him.

“P-please, Shino,” Tori whimpered, doing his best to not rut against Hajime’s tummy. It was so warm, and soft like a cushion, and instinctually, he couldn’t help himself. 

“B-but, it’s barely…” He couldn’t look at Tori in the eyes like this. This was too much, after all! He shook his head, as if to rid himself of reality. Did boys really have sex like this?

“No good?” Tori asked.

Squeaking his eyes open just enough to see, but still hiding his gaze from Tori, he looked down at him. With how he was propped up against a few pillows, Tori looked as if he were below him. What a rare sight! Tori surely hadn’t noticed that, from Hajime’s perspective, it looked as if Tori was the one serving /him/. An unexpected thrill raced up his spine at the thought.

Swallowing whatever reserves he held, Hajime smiled down at him. “Okay.” He spoke softly as he slipped his index fingers into his navel and pulled the skin further apart. “You can, um, do it here.” 

Giving voice to a shudder than shook through him, Tori nodded fiercely. Hajime sat up a bit more, making it easier for Tori to sit up a bit straighter. Holding his small but hard dick in his right hand, he guided himself just under Hajime’s belly button. And with just the smallest movement, his cock squished against the tiny opening.

Immediately Tori gasped, quick and tight in his throat. 

For Hajime, the sensation of something hard pressing on just his navel was new. It didn’t exactly hurt, but it did ache, in a strange way. Hajime wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He flicked his eyes to Tori’s face.

He appeared pained, with how he buried all his sound by biting down hard on his lower lip, his eyes screwed shut. Sniffling in bursts, he struggled to stop his hips from moving, but so far he had been doing well at keeping still. He finally opened his eyes, his eyelids heavy as he exhaled, looking up at Hajime. For a brief moment their eyes locked, just before Hajime tossed his head to the side.

“U-uh,” He spoke quietly into the pillow. 

“No?” Quickly pulling back, he separated himself from Hajime, ashamed.

“N-no, that’s, uhm, not it,” Hajime pushed out words with each strained breath. Too shy to look into Tori’s searching, anxious eyes, he looked down at his own body. Ah, he was still connected to him. A thick string of Tori’s precum was drawn between them, between his belly button and Tori’s…! Looking at the shadow of his own navel, splashed with sticky precum, somehow the idea of doing… this wasn’t so strange. Really, maybe this was how boys had sex. Maybe it would feel good, if they gave it a bit of time. 

Tori was nervous and quiet as he held his body taught, resisting his urges. Really, it was quite cute and unlike him! Well, they were both first years, and Tori wasn’t nearly as scary as he let on. Right now he looked quite helpless. 

Hajime softly shook his head back and forth. “Uh-uh, it’s okay.” He said, dropping his head, his bangs falling over his eyes, hiding the smile playing at his lips. 

Nodding, Tori guided Hajime’s hand to just over Hajime’s stomach. Pressing down his thumb and pulling up, he whispered “hold it like this,” and Hajime nodded. His finger slipping into his own navel, he felt Tori’s warm, sticky precum that had pooled in it.

Tightening his hips and pushing up just a bit, Tori pushed his cock into Hajime’s belly. This time Tori yelped, unable to keep his voice back. 

“Mhh, good,” Hajime coaxed him on, pulling up on his stomach even more so as to spread the opening for Tori.

Digging his head into the crux of Hajime’s shoulder, Tori whined. “S-Shino-“ he choked out as he tensed his hips up and down, just barely, just a few centimeters, his dick just grazing in and out and up above Hajime’s navel.

“What’s it like?” Hajime asked, not at all minding the strange sensation it gave him. It didn’t make him feel the same heat in his groin like when Tori kissed him or playing with his chest. It was something different, not quite pleasurable in physical sensation alone, but with watching Tori twitching and helpless below him. 

“S-soon,” Tori’s voice was cracking, as if he were on the verge of tears. It thrilled Hajime.

“Here,” the blue haired boy smiled, sliding his body down and onto Tori’s, pressing Tori’s cock head right into his tiny 'hole'.

With a broken sob Tori’s hips and ass tensed up, as he grabbed his cock and jerked into its last few strokes. “Cu-“ he cried.

“Mmh,” Hajime hummed, his eyes starry and dazed with lust, licking his lips, anticipating when he’d fill his belly button hole with cum.

With one last, hard thrust, Tori grabbed Hajime’s stomach with one hand, his other keeping his cock in line with Hajime’s belly button, his hard, hot cock head, still slippery with so much precum, pushing itself hard into him. 

“I’m-“ was all he could get out before he came, his thick cum completely filling Hajime’s navel opening. 

Hajime felt a rush through him as Tori was finishing himself inside him, the boy whining and groaning as he ejaculated into the shallow, tight hole, not at all meant for holding cum. He wondered, could he get pregnant from this? There was so much white, thick cum inside him, and he felt warm. The thought ran chills up his spine.

Gasping for air, Tori couldn’t control himself, and rutted up hard against Hajime, his cock slipping up and out of the tiny hole, his semen spreading everywhere. Whining with frustration as even the slightest penetration, Tori finished cumming pressed flush against Hajime’s stomach and lower chest. 

Exhausted, he happily moaned as he collapsed against the other boy, the last bit of pent-up semen jutting from his small dick and mixing into the rest of his baby juice splattered between their young, soft tummies. 

"Was it good?" Hajime smiled, patting his stomach like he'd eaten a full meal. A nod and an affirmative Mm-mm was all Tori could manage as his mind started to feel sleepy. "Next time will be my turn, okay?" He combed his hair as Tori drifted to sleep on him, not at all minding the stickiness between their bodies. Definitely, next time.


End file.
